


No-Homo Howell is a Bottom

by ActuallyGimli



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyGimli/pseuds/ActuallyGimli
Summary: Phil was almost to his bedroom when he heard it: a harsh panting noise coming from Dan’s room.





	No-Homo Howell is a Bottom

Phil crept into the apartment quietly. He came home a day early from visiting his parents to see Chris who was staying with Dan while he was away. Even though he didn’t like staying in the flat alone, Dan usually did anyway and just left the lights on. This time however, Dan had insisted on Chris staying over. Phil had offered for Dan to tag along with him to hi parents if he was that afraid, but he had nearly shouted a strangled, “No!” in response.

Dan had been acting weird since he visited Chris about two weeks ago, come to think of it. If something was up with Chris surely Phil would know about it; after all, they were friends too. It had been half a year since Phil had seen Chris in person, but surely they were still close enough for him to trust Phil. When he thought about it, it did seem strange that Chris had planned to leave tomorrow before Phil was supposed to arrive. He started to rethink coming home early to see Chris now, maybe Chris didn’t want to see him.

Phil was almost to his bedroom when he heard it: a harsh panting noise coming from Dan’s room. Without thinking, Phil burst through the door expecting to see a sobbing Chris, but not… THAT! Dan was on his hands and knees in bed, mid-moan, with Chris’ face in his ass.

“Shit!” Phil cursed then made a full 180 into his own room and locked the door.

Phil’s mind was spinning. His completely straight flat-mate and best friend, who he had been in love with for five years, was just getting rimmed by another man. Phil could hear the constant stream of expletives coming from Dan’s mouth and the chaotic shuffling a room over. A few moments later and the flat was quiet. Chris had left and possibly so had Dan.

There came a knock on Phil’s door that made him jump out of his skin. So Dan was still here then, he thought.

“Phil…” It was almost a whisper. Maybe if he just ignores Dan, he will go away.

Another knock, this time louder. “Phil… please… I… I need to talk to you…”

Phil’s eyes were red from crying. It shouldn’t have affected him the way it did; walking in on a friend having sex. Surely it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence amongst flatmates. But that’s just it, Dan was more than a flatmate to Phil. Couldn’t Dan see that Phil was in love with him? Maybe he could, maybe that’s why he’s still standing outside Phil’s door quietly calling his name.

Phil walks over to the door and wipes the tears from his cheeks before unlocking and opening it. Dan is standing there, eyes glossy with unshed tears, unsure of what to do or say. They stand there for what seems like hours, but is probably only minutes, not meeting each others eyes.

Dan quirks a smile while trying to think of something funny to lighten the mood.

Phil loses it when he sees Dan smirk, slamming the door shut in his face and retreating to his bed to cry in peace. How could Dan think this is funny? How could he not see what he’s doing to me? 

The flat is silent except for the quiet sobbing coming from Phil’s mound of covers. Finally, the crying calms down and Phil makes for the door to retrieve his luggage from the hall where he left it. He opens the door and all but trips on Dan who’s curled up in the floor clutching his knees to his chest.

Dan scrambles to his feet, “Phil, please, let me explain.”

“What? So you can laugh at me? Your pathetic flatmate that couldn’t help but fall in love with you…”

They both freeze. While they both knew about Phil’s crush on Dan, neither of them had acknowledged it until now.

“Um…” Dan begins, “wow, okay… that’s a lot to take in.  
Listen, Phil, I never meant to hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you.”

“But you did…”

“I know. I know, and I am so so sorry, Phil. But you have to listen to me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“First thing I need you to know is that I’m not dating Chris, okay? Hell, I’m not even sure if I’m gay. I just… I just needed to know what it feels like, you know? To be with a man.”

“Why couldn’t it have been me,” Phil all but whispers, tearing up again.

Dan wraps Phil in his arms, letting him cry. “Because I love you too much to hurt you if I changed my mind… I had so many questions and I didn’t want to hurt you in the process of finding my answers.”

“You could have talked to me. I’m your best friend, I love you, nothing you asked me to do would have ever changed that!”

“I was afraid… scratch that, I’m still afraid that I might love you too… not just as a friend.” Phil raised his head at this. “I was afraid that I might not be able to love you the right way. Up until a few weeks ago I thought I was straight! Chris was helping me figure myself out.”

“And?” Phil asks, hope filled eyes staring into Dans chocolate depths.

“…And I think I might be gay… but only for you, not Chris, not anyone else.” Dan gulped then continued, “I like the feel of it, the sex I mean, with a guy. It’s just… I couldn’t look at him, I could only get off if I thought of you…” Dan drooped his head in shame.

Phil reached out and held Dan’s head between his hands, “We could test it out… I mean, if you want to. I promise our friendship won’t change if you change your mind.”

“Can I kiss you,” Dan asked almost too quiet to hear.

“Absolutely,” Phil replied and closed his eyes as Dan’s lips met his.

 

~*~

 

(Spoiler alert: They have the gay™ sex and live happily ever after the end.)


End file.
